


Dama de Negra's Solace

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Dama de Negra's Solace [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Fairly OddParents, SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Loud House (Cartoon), The Mighty B! (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22150546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Dama de Negra is bullied and it's up to her friends to cheer her up.
Series: Dama de Negra's Solace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594342
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Dama de Negra was one of the creepiest people like Juan Antonio and Pepito but deep inside she's one of the good guys.

Expect.......

A teenage girl has long brown hair, blue eyes and light skin. She has wide hips. She wears a pink shirt, gray skirt, white socks and black flat shoes. Her name is Millie.

Millie looked nice and makes the boys swoon.

Millie is the popular girl in San Fulanita.

But Millie was now filled with jealousy and revealing her true colors.

Millie started bullying Dama de Negra.

Dama de Negra was burning pancakes.

Mariza said "Have you witness Bibi's mood it appears to be ungood"

Squidward said "I don't know why she's so moody all of a sudden"

Frida said "I think she's being bullied"

Lucy said "It's time we teach this girl a lesson"


	2. Chapter 2

A school bell rings and everyone runned out of the school expect for a angry Millie.

Millie said "Ugh! I can't believe they sent me to the principal's office for what!?"

But Millie walked through a fog.

Millie said "What's going on!?"

Skeletal hands come out of the ground

Millie screamed

"Mildred Manson you're the selfish cruel hearted bratty mean girl the world has ever seen"

Millie said "Bibi!? I'm sorry okay! I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Millie runned away screaming

Manny and Frida laughed

But Frida hears guitar music.

Frida said "Oh no"


	3. Chapter 3

Dama de Negra was playing a guitar as Frida walked to her.

Frida said "Hi Dama de Negra"

"Hi Dama de Negra"

Frida said "Listen it was Millie's father's fault he make his daughter bully others."

Frida was listening to a sad yet beautiful song and tears filled her eyes.

Frida pulled out her guitar and joined in.

But they hears a thunder crash.

Frida gulped

Dama de Negra laughed

The End


End file.
